Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler
Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler is the twenty-seventh episode of VeggieTales. The first story is a retelling of "Don Quixote de la Mancha", while the main feature is parody of the Sherlock Holmes series. Plot Countertop Intro Bob and Larry once again greet the kids on the Countertop, before saying that today's question comes Erica Bangham from Minot, North Dakota. Larry then greets Erica, asking her how it's going doing there, before he says, "'Minot' be perfect, but it sure beats South Dakota". Bob then tells Larry that he can't say that because he just insulted South Dakota, despite Larry's insistence that he was just making a little joke, before he says, "'Minot' be the best joke ever, but I think-," but Bob stops him, saying that they have a lot of fans in South Dakota and that it's a lovely place, every bit as nice as North Dakota. Larry then says, "It 'Minot' be so bad, if it weren't for the Badlands," before saying that he's on a roll. Bob then hops up to the camera and says, "My apologies, South Dakota," before glaring at Larry who asks him what the letter says. Bob then reads the letter from Erica, with Erica saying that her and her family have just moved to Minot and that she started going to a new school but doesn't know anybody and that she wants to make new friends, which got her wondering, what does it take to be a good friend? Larry then says that that's a good question, before asking if Erica has a speedboat because that might help, but Bob tells him that she doesn't before telling him that being a good friend has nothing to do with having a speedboat. When Larry asks about having a bag of lollipops, Bob also shoots down this suggestion, to which Larry says that he's all out of ideas. Fortunately, Bob has a couple of stories that can help Erica. Larry then says, "A speedboat 'Minot' make you a better friend, but-," before Bob abruptly says, "ROLL FILM!" The Asparagus of LaMancha (see Main Page for full plot) Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler In London, at an ice cream parlor known as Doyle's (named in honor of Sherlock Holmes author Arthur Conan Doyle), several customers are enjoying themselves, until they are met up with the famous detective Sheerluck Holmes (played by Larry the Cucumber) and his assistant Dr. Watson (played by Bob the Tomato). Everyone is happy to see Sheerluck before he approaches two of the customers (played by Jimmy and Jerry Gourd), who ask him what the good word is. Sheerluck then says, "Beats me, but when I find it, you'll be the first to know", before the two customers then laugh after that. However, when Dr. Watson attempts to strike up a conversation with them using Sesquipedalian Loquaciousness, they only sarcastically reply "Uh-huh" to him. Sheerluck and Dr. Watson then seat themselves at a booth before the waitress approaches them, asking them if they solved another case, to which Dr. Watson that they have, before the waitress tells them, "One usual coming up", before giving them some cake and some glasses of milk. Sheerluck then takes the ice cream off the cake before giving the cake to Dr. Watson. The two then say, "The game's afoot!" before toasting with their glasses of milk. Jerry then asks them what they're celebrating this time, before Jimmy says, "I can only assume it involves mystery, mayhem, and maleficence!" Dr. Watson then says that they could say that, before Sheerluck says, "You could if I could understand what you were saying". Jerry then asks them "What dastardly crime have you just solved?" Sheerluck then tells everyone that it's all rather hush-hush, before saying that no one in London will ever have to worry about the Howling Dogs of Baker Street again. Everyone then cheers about it, before Jimmy asks them, "How did you solve it? Did you use your superlative powers of observation or did basic forensics crack this particular case open?" Sheerluck then tells him that he talks funny, before Dr. Watson answers that it was a combination of the two, before Sheerluck tells them that they decided the best way to explain it is in a song, something which Dr. Watson is not too fond of. Despite this, Sheerluck then has the piano player (played by Scallion # 3) start playing a song, before Sheerluck and Dr. Watson then start singing about how if a crime has been committed, then they'll be called on to solve the crime, though throughout the entire song, Sheerluck keeps pushing himself in, completely overshadowing Dr. Watson, much to Dr. Watson's consternation. After the song ends, everyone then cheers for Sheerluck's performance, while Dr. Watson feels hurt that Sheerluck has been pushing him aside. After the duo exit Doyle's, Sheerluck proclaims, "Another perfect ending to a perfect day", before noticing that Dr. Watson feels down. Dr. Watson then tells Sheerluck that he thought that they solved the cases together, but Sheerluck is the only one who gets credit for them. Of course, Sheerluck thinks that that's silly, saying that they're a team and that they're friends, which everyone knows, before Dr. Watson asks Sheerluck if he knows that and if that's any way to treat a friend. Before the conversation can continue, Scooter Carrot then approaches the duo, telling them that there's been a robbery at Buckingham Palace. However, due to Scooter's accent, Sheerluck can't understand him, but Dr. Watson can, repeating the statement to Sheerluck. Because of this, Sheerluck and Dr. Watson then head off towards the direction of Buckingham Palace. After arriving at Buckingham Palace, Sheerluck and Watson meet with the Prime Minister, who tells the duo that everyone is in desperate need of their services. The Prime Minister then explains to the duo that the crime is a case of national security and that if it's not solved quickly, there will be dire consequences. When asked what was stolen, the Prime Minister answers "a key", which Sheerluck is in disbelief about, thinking that the Prime Minister had lost his keys, telling the Prime Minister to go down the hardware store and get a copy made. Of course, since Watson is more clear-minded than Sheerluck, he asks the Prime Minister what the key unlocked, before the Prime Minister answers, "The door to the room where the Golden Ruler is kept". This surprises Watson before telling Sheerluck that there's not a moment to waste, but Sheerluck doesn't quite understand what's going on. Sheerluck and Watson follow the Prime Minister to a room, before approaching a pillow where the key was kept. When Sheerluck examines the key, Watson tells him to describe what he sees, which Sheerluck does, saying "It's your basic pillow, without a key in it", before erroneously guessing that whoever stole the key has a dislike for soft pillows, then comes up with the outrageous conclusion that there is a headless bandit with a morbid fear of pillows. Watson then asks the Prime Minister where the door is that the key unlocks, before the Prime Minister turns towards the doorway to where the door is right across from the room they are in now. Sheerluck then asks the Prime Minister what the Golden Ruler is, before the Prime Minister answers, "Only the most valuable treasure in the entire kingdom". Watson then notices that there are a bunch of dusty footprints on the floor of the room, saying that they must be extremely careful not to disturb these clues. However, at that moment, two policemen named Detective Bill Trout from the Forensic Investigators of South Hampton (F.I.S.H.) and Sergeant John Spud from the Canterbury Highway Patrol (C.H.I.P's) show up at the scene of the crime, which Sheerluck is not happy about. Nevertheless, F.I.S.H. and C.H.I.P's go to work, using police tape to block off the scene of the crime, even when Watson tries telling them that they're disturbing the crime scene. The Prime Minister then tells the two officers that Sheerluck Holmes is the world's greatest detective, though Sheerluck ends up getting caught in the police tape after a few seconds. Sheerluck still pulls on the tape, until the tape then pulls a statue down, which opens up a secret door in the wall that acts as the entrance to a secret passageway, which was how the crook was able to enter and exit the room without detection. The Prime Minister says that he will announce this discovery to the king and queen, but when Sheerluck says that he'll do it, he ends up tripping over the police tape before inadvertently knocking down both rows of British Guards that are standing in the hallway. After Sheerluck and Watson return to Doyle's again, Sheerluck is greeted by everyone again, before he is asked what's shaking. Sheerluck then answers to Jimmy and Jerry that they're on the boots of London, which makes them laugh again. Sheerluck then asks the waitress for the usual again, before Jimmy asks him, "What nefarious no good nick did you and Dr. Watson incarcerate this fine evening?" Sheerluck is confused by the words that Jimmy used on him, before Dr. Watson explains to him what these words mean. Sheerluck then answers that as always, it's all rather hush-hush, saying that he stumbled upon a clue that blew this case wide open and that they will have the criminal before the week is up. Sheerluck then says, "Now, I can't reveal exactly where I was tonight, but let's just say it rhymes with 'Luckingham Dallas'", which everyone is amazed about, before Sheerluck explains that he was faced with the most difficult mystery of his career and that if he failed, then the most valuable treasure in the entire kingdom would be lost. When everyone is worried, Sheerluck is able to assure everyone in the parlor that he was on the top of his game, which everyone starts cheering about. However, this only causes Watson to storm out from Doyle's, with Sheerluck following after him, wanting to know what's wrong. Watson then angrily tells Sheerluck that he really doesn't have a clue, even when Sheerluck tries telling him that he knows that they're a team, before Watson tells him that what really hurts is when you tell someone that you're their friend, yet you don't treat them like a friend. Two women then show up, asking Sheerluck for his autograph. After the women leave, this only causes Watson to leave in a huff, even when Sheerluck tries calling after him to come back. At the home of Sheerluck Holmes, Sheerluck is playing his tuba, when Scooter comes in, telling him that the Golden Ruler has been stolen. Unfortunately, just like before, Sheerluck doesn't understand what Scooter said, because of his accent. A woman and Jimmy try to translate what Scooter said, but they also don't know what he said, until Scooter is finally able to make himself understood, repeating his statement that the Golden Ruler has been stolen. After hearing that Golden Ruler has been stolen, Sheerluck is about to tell Watson that the game is afoot, before realizing that he's all alone before he goes off to see if he can try to find Watson. After arriving at the home of Dr. Watson, Sheerluck ends up getting soot, pillow feathers, water, and an anvil dumped onto his head by Watson's maids, who each admonish Sheerluck for not being a good friend to Watson. Sheerluck then returns to Buckingham Palace, with the Prime Minister telling him that word of the theft might leak out to the press, before Sheerluck is then hit with a newspaper that bears a headline that reads, "Too late! The Golden Ruler has been stolen". F.I.S.H. and C.H.I.P's are under surveillance, even after the Golden Ruler has been stolen, with the Prime Minister asking Sheerluck to save the day, with Sheerluck saying that he's on the job, before he starts looking all around with his magnifying glass. Even without Watson by his side, Sheerluck asks the Prime Minister when the crime took place, before the Prime Minister answers that it must have happened at the changing of the guard, something which he can't understand. Just when it seems that Sheerluck is about to solve the case, he realizes that it's a lot harder than it looks. Sheerluck then comes up with a deduction before whispering it to the Prime Minister, while F.I.S.H. is able to eavesdrop on them. The Prime Minister then praises Sheerluck for his deduction, just as the King and Queen of England (played respectively by Pa Grape and Madame Blueberry) approach their thrones. The King then announces that all is not lost, saying that Detective Trout (F.I.S.H.) has deduced that the national treasure is still hidden within the walls of the palace, something which Sheerluck is not happy to hear, since he was the one who came up with that deduction himself, before he admonishes F.I.S.H. for stealing his deduction. However, Sheerluck then realizes that he felt just how Watson felt, before realizing that he's finally figured it out about what Watson was telling him about treating a friend like a friend. Because of that, Sheerluck then thanks F.I.S.H. for stealing his deduction and taking credit for it, which is what finally opens his eyes about what Watson was trying to tell him along. Sheerluck then tells the King that they need to treat others the way they need to be treated, with the King telling him that that's exactly what the Golden Ruler says, which is why it's the most valuable treasure of all. Sheerluck then says that he can't solve this case by himself, saying that he needs Dr. Watson, before Watson then shows up after that, which Sheerluck is happy to see. Watson then asks the King if he could reveal the criminal who stole the Golden Ruler, before explaining that as Sheerluck has deduced, the thief is still in their midst because this was an inside job. Watson then reveals that the thief is none other than one of the palace guards, but the Prime Minister tells him that each of the palace guards is loyal to the core, before Watson tells him that one of the guards is an imposter, a foreign spy sent to steal England's most precious possession. The King then asks the thief to step forward, but the Prime Minister allows him, before asking the guards if any of them are spies, which the pea guards reply "No", and when the Prime Minister asks them if any of them are loyal to the crowd, they all reply, "Oui". When the Prime Minister tells Watson that he's mistaken, Watson tells him that people may sometimes lie, but facts never do, before he gets into a detailed explanation, first telling about the footprints, which are the same size as a pea, and that on the wall of the secret passageway, there were black fibers that matched the guard's hats, which were the same height as an English guard, which was how he knew that a guard had stolen the key, but didn't know why, until the morning when he secretly investigated the crime scene and found the answer to his riddle. Sheerluck then tells Watson that he was in the palace the whole time, before Watson explains further that he found crumbs that belonged to Brie Cheese and Baguette Bread, which are foodstuffs not native to England, but rather to France. The Prime Minister then says that he questioned the guards and that they're all loyal to the crowd, but Sheerluck defends Watson's statement about one of the guards being a spy, before he trips on the police tape again before knocking over the pea guards once again, but this time, one pea guard was revealed to have hidden the Golden Ruler under his hat, revealing this pea to be the spy. As a result, the spy (played by Phillipe Pea) is arrested by F.I.S.H. and C.H.I.P's, while proclaiming that he would've gotten away with it if it weren't for his irrepressible love of Brie Cheese and Baguette Bread. The King is happy that their national treasure has been reclaimed, thanking Sheerluck for solving the case, but Sheerluck tells him that the real hero is Watson, which Watson is happy to hear, before telling Sheerluck that they did it as a team, as friends. Sheerluck then reads the inscription on the Golden Ruler, which reads, "Treat others the way you want to be treated", before asking Watson to forgive him, which Watson does. Back at Doyle's, Sheerluck and Watson then sing a reprise of the song that they sang earlier, but this time, singing about how if a crime has been committed, they should be called on to solve the mystery, as long as they both live by the Golden Rule. After the song ends, everyone cheers for the teamwork and friendship of both Sheerluck Holmes and Dr. Watson. Countertop Outro Back on the Countertop, Bob asks Larry is he has anything to say, which Larry does before he apologizes to the entire population of South Dakota for the insulting jokes that he was making. Bob then tells Larry that historically, South Dakota has been a very forgiving state. Larry still wants to know how he'll know before Qwerty then brings up a song about South Dakota before, in the end, Larry's face has been grafted into Mt. Rushmore, which means that South Dakota does forgive Larry. Bob then tells Larry and Erica that just like in the story of Sheerluck Holmes, to be a good friend, we need to treat our friends like we want to be treated. Larry then says that as they learned in the story of "The Asparagus of La Mancha", being a good friend means that we need to do what's best for our friends and stick by them when they need us the most. Qwerty then brings up the verse, which is, "A friend loves at all times, and a brother is born for adversity. Proverbs 17:17". After that, Larry excuses himself before hopping off, which Bob is confused about before he tells Erica that the best thing to keep in mind when you're looking to make a good friend is how to be a good friend, and if you can do that, you'll do just fine. Larry then hops back after that, this time dressed as Larry-Boy, which confuses Bob again, before Larry tells him that dress rehearsal for the next show starts in two minutes. Bob then asks Larry if they can finish the show first, which Larry confirms, before the two then sign off, but not without Bob saying, "Nobody told me about a dress rehearsal", but the episode then ends after that, before the conversation can continue even further. Characters *Bob the Tomato (Don Quixote look-a-like {dream only}, Sheriff Bob, Dr. Waston) *Larry the Cucumber/Larry-Boy (Don Quixote look-a-like {dream only}, Sheerluck Holmes) *Archibald Asparagus (Don Quixote,The Prime Minister) *Mr. Lunt (Poncho, Sergeant John Spud of C.H.I.P's) *Mr. Nezzer (Don Quixote look-a-like{dream only}, Food Factory Manager, Detective Bill Trout of F.I.S.H) *Scooter Carrot (Don Quixote look-a-like {dream only}) *Jean-Claude Pea *Phillipe Pea (The Spy) *Jimmy Gourd (Don Quixote look-a-like {dream only}) *Jerry Gourd *The French Peas (Pea Soilders, Pea Guards) *Scallion #3 (Piano Player at Doyle's) *Charlie Pincher (Silly Song Only) *Pa Grape (King of England) *Madame Blueberry (Queen of England) Songs *VeggieTales Theme Song *''Silly Songs with Larry: Gated Community *Call On Us *Call on Us (reprise) *South Dakota Song (replaces the What Have We Learned Song) Home media VHS *Word Entertainment (''2006) *Sony Wonder (2006) DVD *Word Entertainment (2006) *Sony Wonder (2006) Fun Facts Explanations *A locksmith is someone who makes keys, and can also copy them if the person loses them. *"Hurts like the Dickens" is a old way of saying "Ow, that hurts!" The term "dickens" means devil. People assume it means Charles Dickens, but the term was first invented during Shakespeare's era. Trivia *There were a few differences between pre-production and the final version: **Originally, "La Mancha" was going to be on Bob and Larry and the theme was outer space. This was changed after Disney's "Treasure Planet" was released. **Petunia was going to be the waitress. Mike went against it since she'll have hardly anything to do. **The yellow tape was going to have words in them. But this was changed because the animators discovered it gets stretched. **Brian wanted to bring Ma Grape back and make her as the queen. But this meant they have to make her a new character model though (This won't happen until they brought George back into Big River Rescue). **The show was originally titled "Sheerluck Holmes and the Case of the Missing Friendship". *This is the last episode Joseph Sapulich worked on. *This is the last episode of VeggieTales to be released on VHS and the first episode the current Big Idea closing bumper is used. The 2002 Big Idea logo can be seen the DVD version and one of the two VHS versions of this episode. *This is the last episode to use the 1997-2005 Big Idea logo and the last time the 1997 Big Idea logo appears on VHS. It appeared on one of the two VHS versions of this episode. *This is the first time the jail cell is seen in broad daylight. In previous episodes, we only see it during the night. *The Asparagus of LaMancha will return in Very Veggie Fun!, and You Are a Friend!. *Gated Community will return in Sing-Alongs: Do the Moo Shoo, and Lessons from the Sock Drawer. *This episode can be featured in Happy Together!. *This is the first episode to not have the What Have We Learned, but instead have a different song as it was stolen by the Sporks in the previous episode. *When aired on TBN, The Asparagus of La Mancha and Gated Community were removed. *On the Smile of a Child broadcast, this is the last episode to be in the 4:3 screen format. *The list of characters Don sees himself in the mirror in his second dream were: **Scooter Carrot **Mr. Nezzer **Jimmy Gourd **Larry the Cucumber **Bob the Tomato **Dali (See Real World References) Remarks *If you look closely at the letter, it is in the wrong way. Mike Nawrocki acknowledges that and states that the child just wrote that way. *It would be very unlikely a bulldozer can construct an entire building less than a day. Also, there's no operator driving it. *The credits has the What Have We Learned Song, but it's not even featured in the episode. *Both Pancho and Sheriff Bob have steam out of their ears, despite not having any. *This is the first time we see Mr. Nezzer without hair and also wearing glasses. *The credits state that it released in 2005, but it didn't come out until March 11, 2006. **This is most likely due to the fact the episode was finished in late 2005. Goofs *The only Hamburger The French Peas throw at Don vanishes after it hits Don's horse. *In some scenes in "Sheerluck", Jimmy and Jerry sometimes switch voices. Mike Nawrocki acknowledges this in the commentary. *In one shot when Don Quixote is in jail, his clothes change from his armor to his pajamas. *In the Arabic Dub of Sheerluck Holmes, there is a transparency error on the title card for Gated Community. (see image for goof) Inside References *The way Bob apologizes to South Dakota for Larry's actions is similar in King George. On the same note, they get a letter from North Dakota. *Bob's character from Little Joe returns, only with a different hat. Also the jail cell from that episode returned. *Fried eggs were portrayed as clouds in Don's dream world. *Mirrors were used in Don's second dream. *Sheerluck and Watson like eating cake and ice cream with a glass with milk. Real World References *Salvador Dali was a Spanish surrealist painting, known for his curly mustache (See also Trivia). *Steam out of the ears and anvils dropped on heads are cartoon physics generally used in slapstick cartoons, such as Looney Tunes. *Jimmy and Jerry's costumes are a reference of two characters from Cheers, Norm Peterson and Cliff Clavin. Fast-Forward *Archibald would later gain eyebrows in his redesign. Episode Transcript *Transcript Gallery Category:Episodes Category:VeggieTales episodes Category:VHS Category:DVDs Category:Spoofs Category:2000s Episodes Category:Outsourced productions Category:Episodes aired on TV Category:Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler Category:Episodes focusing on Larry Category:Episodes focusing on Bob Category:2000s VeggieTales Episodes